Poke Exterminator Form
(Form made by Angel) Name: Walter Last name: Ovile Age: Technically about 50 or so but he died when he was 15 and hasn't changed since. Gender: Male Appearance: Walter has smooth caramel blond hair that he tries to keep neat. He has lightly tanned skin, and light blue eyes. He has a fast but not strong build, with most of his muscle in his legs, as his job requires an awful lot of chasing. He's short for his age, about 5'3". Clothing: Walter wears a gray polo t-shirt with the small Gogoat logo (an open Pokeball swallowing Pokemon that are considered nuisances) on the left. He usually has the collar down and is fully buttoned up. He has normal pants that are in the camo pattern but with yellow, blue, and green. He wears black boots that fully cover his socks. Personality: Walter's a fierce punmaster. He has an overload of empathy, so is always trying to move forwards as to not identify with the Pokemon he's trying to exterminate and invite them to a tea party. He has lots of energy, and quite a temper. Job?: CEO and founder of Gogoat Pokemon Control, though he often still gets out and does the control himself. Fun facts: Ever since Walter watched finding Dory, he claims the goal of Gogoat is rescue, rehabilitation, and release, and is working towards that nicely. Status: Dead, but still up and running. Home region: Kalos Background: Walter was born in Kalos, the same day as his trusty Gogoat (then a Skiddo) his parents got the baby Skiddo the same day Walter was born, so they grew up together and developed a special bond. Then when Walter was eleven, he qualified for a Pokedex, and accepted. He traveled all over Kalos, not very interested in gyms or the league but more so in exploring. Then, one day, he fell off a cliff and died. The end for several years. The spot where he died had become a major Ghastly hang-out point, as his purpose in life had yet to be complete and his spirit was restless. Then he felt the vibrations of Xerneas awaking, and that combined with his restlessness gave one final push, and heaved him back to life. He went to visit his mother, father, and siblings. His parents were now elderly and his siblings 50, but they all still loved him and had a wonderful family reunion. He was an uncle now, though his nephews were his age, and he and some of his nephews decided to travel to Alola. He saw many issues with Alola, including the horrible Pokemon control (speculated to be because of the lack of gyms). So he and his nephews built Gogoat Pokemon Control. Pokémon in party (optional, might not have set team): Perpetuum the Gogoat, Bellerophon the Typhlosion, Apogee the Umbreon, Thanatos the Mismagius, Patagonia the Bibarel, Baba the Mareep. Other: All the Pokemon have nicknames to their names. Pokémon Team Forms Nickname: Perpetuum Origin of Nickname: 'Ever' in Latin, and Walter's parents felt that he and Walter would be friends forever Species: Gogoat Gender: Male Type(s): Grass Height: 5'7" Accessories?: Perpetuum has raspberries, blueberries, blackberries, and every other kind of berry woven into his green mane. Ability: Sap Sipper Moveset: Horn Leech, Earthquake, Leaf Blade, Synthesis, Bulldoze, Aerial Ace Held Item: Occa Berry Background: Perpetuum was born on a small Pokemon farm the same day as Walter, and was immediately adopted by (Walter's) parents. He grew up with Walter and has been with him the longest. Mega-Evolve?: No Other: His nickname is Tuum Nickname: Bellerophon Origin of Nickname: It is the name of an Ancient Greek hero, Bellerophon the Blameless, and Walter though it fit. Species: Typhlosion. Gender: Male Type(s): Fire Height: 5'7" Accessories?: Bellerophon wears a long red-orange scarf that's clipped on. Ability: Blaze Moveset: Eruption, Lava Plume, Burn Up, Gyro Ball, Inferno, Defense Curl Held Item: Charcoal Background: In a short trip to Johto, Walter found a Quilava lost and alone hiding in a small hole on the side of an overflowing river, and adopted him. Mega-Evolve?: No Other: His nickname is Phon Nickname: Apogee Origin of Nickname: It's a space between the Earth and the Moon at a certain time, and it seemed to fit. Species: Umbreon Gender: Female Type(s): Dark Height: 3'1" Accessories?: Apogee wears a light pastel violet bow on her head, as something Walter gave her when he was trying out contests and felt it looked good, so he didn't take it off. He still occasionally uses her in contests though. Ability: Synchronize Moveset: Moonlight, Assurance, Confuse Ray, Helping Hand, Last Resort, Feint Attack Held Item: Black Glasses Background: As an Eevee, Apogee grew up trained by Team Flare. When Team Flare was busted, Walter found her running away and rescued her. Mega-Evolve?: No Other: Her nickname is 'Gee Category:Random Category:Form Category:Ghost Category:Pokemon Category:FWRP Category:Fandom